Rushed Revenge (Is Bad Revenge)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Severus Snape has a plot to get revenge on James Potter for using the Levicorpus spell on him. But what happens when Severus rushes into his revenge and doesn't look at who he is pointing his wand at?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Demonology: Dante's Inferno assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for task 8 which was to write about someone being vengeful or acting to get revenge. I hope you all enjoy Rushed Revenge (Is Bad Revenge).**

Severus hadn't meant for Lily to get hurt. He really hadn't. He'd been planning on getting back at James Potter and those idiots who followed him around all the time. He hadn't anticipated that Lily would be with them. Had he anticipated that he would never have done what he did. He can still hear Lily's angered voice now.

It had been a normal day for Severus at Hogwarts. He'd woken up early in order to start making perparations for his revenge. Dressing as quickly as he could he walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. His spirits were high with anticipation of making James Potter look as stupid as Potter had made him look a week ago. Also this was a chance to make Lily see that James Potter hadn't really changed his ways.

"What are you smiling about, Sev?" Lucius's voice came from a corner of the room.

Jumping because he hadn't realized he wasn't the only one to rise early today Severus tried to get his heart out of his throat. Turning to Lucius he smiled wider. "I'm about show James Potter and his little cohorts what karma looks like, Lucius," he told the blonde boy. "And hopefully win the girl in the process."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. He didn't think that this was going to end well at all but once Severus had something in his mind it was hard to talk him out of it. So he'd just let Severus to his own devices. "Let me know how that goes for you, Sev?"

"Of course," Severus said going out the Common Room door. "I'm going to get them the way they got me," he whispered to himself as he wrung his hands together gleefully thinking over how'd do such a feet. Severus knew he'd have to follow the Marauders around but make it look like he wasn't following them around. But how to do that?

Entering the Great Hall he saw that the Marauders were also awake and planning something too. He watched them from a far a gleeful grin playing across his face as he planned everything precisely in his head. Maybe he'd even get them on the same spot they'd gotten him. The memory of hovering upside down with his robes falling down around his head made him want his revenge even more so.

Food appeared on the table and he piled his plate high with all his favorites. The waffles tasted much better with him knowing he'd soon have his revenge for them making a fool out of him.

He should have known something was up when he heard James Potter tell the other Marauder's that he'd be outside by the Black Lake. Potter even made a show of getting up and walking out of the Great Hall. But it never occurred to Severus that anything was amiss with his plans. So, of course, Severus followed James out to the Black Lake.

Pulling his wand as soon as he got within feet of were James stopped he performed the spell James had used on him. "Levicorpus," he whispered pointing his wand towards where James was.

But it wasn't James's voice he heard as the spell hit. A female scream of terror split the early morning air. Looking towards the tree he didn't see James Potter suspended in mid-air. What met him was much worse than anything he could plan for. Lily Evans had been standing in front of James Potter about kiss his her boyfriend when Severus's curse hit. Now Lily was hanging upside in mid air. He quickly removed the spell which was an even bigger mistake.

Another ear splitting scream filled the air as Lily came crashing down to earth. Severus felt bad as he heard the impact of her body hitting the ground. He didn't have her that high off the ground but still it must have hurt very much.

"Oy," yelled James storming over, "what was that about?"

"It was supposed to be you," Severus snapped storming off. He'd find Lily later and apologize for hurting her and try to explain why his actions away to her. But for now he'd have to come up with another plot for his revenge on James Potter.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Rushed Revenge (Is Bad Revenge).**


End file.
